1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental floss applicators having a receptacle for holding a clean spool of dental floss together with spaced apart projections for stretching a clean usable piece of dental floss thereacross and additional means for maintaining tension thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known dental floss holders and the like is that they fail to provide sufficient tension upon the dental floss being used therewith in order to properly clean a user's teeth and gums. It is very desirable that an easy means for varying the amount of tension be provided in order to make it handy and convenient for the user of the device to vary same.
Another problem with known prior art devices is that they are inconvenient and awkward to use. Furthermore, many of these devices fail to provide rewind mechanism in order to take up excess slack if such should occur. With devices not providing such a rewind structure, the excess dental floss must be cut off and is thus obviously wasted. This is both expensive, annoying, and inconvenient.
Another problem with known prior art devices is that they fail to permit use of the dental floss spool just as it comes from the manufacturer and is sold by the retail outlet.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 1,158,890 - Nov. 2, 1915 -- Bowling PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,438,939 - Dec. 19, 1922 -- Ball PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,052,520 - Aug. 25, 1936 -- Sonnenberg PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,759,273 - Sep. 18, 1973 -- Knaus PA1 3,858,594 - Jan. 7, 1975 -- Ensminger.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.